Pumpkin Red
Pumpkin Red, real name Lee Feeham is a professional Wrestler currently signed to the XWF. He is widely regarded as a "Jobber" and has been for the entirety of his career. Early Career 2007 - 2011 Pumpkin Red started his career as "Pumpkin" in 2007, wrestling in various different Indy federations. He later changed his name to "Pumpkin Red" after being massively split open when being his in the face with a light bulb during an extreme rules match (He required 35 stitches in his forehead) 1st Retirement 2008 - 2009 In 2008 Pumpkin Red announced to the Indy wrestling fans that his body was to beaten and broken to continue his career. He left after a 13 second farewell match against OMW champion Ryan Wheeler. Return to Wrestling and 2nd Retirement 2009 - 2010 Late in 2009, Pumpkin Red returned to his wrestling career. He told Indy wrestling fans that he couldn't give up on his long term dream of becoming the World Heavy Weight Champion, and called out the reigning champion Ryan Wheeler, who had beat him in 13 seconds a year prior. Pumpkin Red said that if he couldn't beat Ryan Wheeler this time, he would retire for real. Ryan Wheeler defeated Pumpkin red in 21 seconds this time and Pumpkin Red was forced to retire. Return to Wrestling and 3rd Retirement 2010 - 2011 Late in 2010, Pumpkin Red returned to the Indy promotions claiming to be invincible, during his promo he was jumped by heel tag team; Nemesis and Lawrence the Third. After the attack taken away on a stretcher. He would later announce that he was retiring. Return to Wrestling OMW Hardcore Championship and 4th Retirement 2011 - 2012 Late in 2011, Pumpkin Red returned to the OMW federation as a surprise entrant in the annual OMW Hardcore Time Limit Title match, Pumpkin Red won the title from Pig Farmer but lost it 8 seconds later to Nemesis after being hit in the face with a steel chair. After the match he was escorted from the arena. Pumpkin Red later announced he would be retiring from wrestling. Return to Wrestling and 5th Retirement 2012 - 2013 Late in 2012, Pumpkin Red once again returned to the OMW federation, once again as a surprise entrant in the annual OMW Hardcore Time Limit Title match, this time however he was pushed off the stage as he made his entrance by Lawrence the Third, tumbling through a stack of flaming tables. He stayed down there for the duration of the match, until health and safety officials removed him from the area, before sending him off for medical help. Pumpkin Red would return to OMW 6 weeks later and call out the man who pushed him off the stage. Lawrence the Third would come down to the ring, knock Pumpkin Red down and lock him in his finishing move "The Royal Leglock" Until security officials pulled him off of Pumpkin Red. Pumpkin Red would suffer from a torn ACL which he would later state was a reason he has to retire from wrestling for life. XWF Developmental 2013 - 2015 Pumpkin Red contacted The Owner via email, The Owner was well aware of who Pumpkin Red was and was interested in him for comedy value. He agreed to sign him to a developmental contract. The Owner promised that if Pumpkin Red didn't retire one more time, he would be given a slot on the main roster. Pumpkin Red agreed. XWF Career 2015 - Present Pumpkin Red stayed in the Developmental area for 3 years without "retiring" so The Owner stuck to his promise and called him up to the main roster. Pumpkin Red made his debut at the Season 2 PPV Meltdown and faced Monger. Pumpkin Red was destroyed in less than 60 seconds. After the match he went to The Owners office claiming he had spoken to the doctor and he needed to retire. The Owner spoke to the XWF health official who told him that Pumpkin Red was fine and didn't need to retire. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) * Pump to the Kin Signatures Move(s) * Dive through the ropes XWF Title History Pumpkin Red currently has no title history in the XWF. Indy Title History * 1 x OMW Hardcore Champion